degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lola Pacini/@comment-3575890-20150723095049
I'm going to show some appreciation for this girl since the majority of what I've seen in her tag seems to be a dichotomous division of two polarizing extremes: people either pidgeon-holing her as a depthless bimbo and advocating for her to be blackholed, or only appreciating her as a caricature. It's true, there isn't much that we know about her YET to really make a fair assessment, but what we do know is that there is definitely more to her than meets the eye. I wasn't too fond of her in the beginning. My first impression of her was way off base. I had thought she was superficial, catty, and airheaded. I was wrong on all counts. Lola is not shallow. She's able to see the good in anyone, including in Winston (the fuckboy that he is). She's materialistic, but it doesn't denote her sincerity and caring personality. She has the sunniest disposition of any character I've ever seen. She has this sweet wide-eyed naïveté about her that is so fresh and endearing. In that, she squashes the bitchy cheerleader stereotype, not having a single calculating, spiteful, or mean bone in her body. In some ways, she's almost child-like in her innocence - in that sense, I see Cam if you were to combine him with Tori. Sweet, non-confrontational, innocent, and naive with an underlayer of insecurity and self doubt just beneath the surface of a deceivingly cheerful and charismatic veneer. Like Cam, she's also susceptible to manipulation and easily swayed by words. In a sense, through her, we've regained pieces back of two characters we've lost. Addressing the second character trait I had her wrongfully pegged as, she's the furthest thing from catty. Aside from one hiccup in the premiere (and this I can forgive because back then the writers were still feeling her out and trying to make sense of who they wanted her to be), she's been nothing but kind to everyone no matter where they rank on the social hierarchy (ie: Winston). She holds friendship in the highest regard. No matter that she was never even a willing participant in Winston's infidelity, he had manipulated her into believing that she had been, and despite that she considered herself culpable, thus believing Frankie would be just as angry with her, she wanted to come clean immediately because she felt remorse for something she didn't even DO. She's a true friend who puts loyalty and honesty before all else. Finally, she's not air-headed. She's bright and capable. It's simply left up in the air why she dumbs herself down to the extent that she does when she's actually so much more intelligent than anyone, including herself, gives her credit for. My guess is for popularity. She believes she has to play the very part that she looks or else nobody will like her. Perhaps, the constantly being underestimated and pidgeon-holed as the class idiot has even led her to genuinely believe that she is unintelligent. Being branded "the dumb one" of the group clearly hurts her more than she lets on whether she intentionally created this stigma for herself or not. Whatever the reason for why she hides her intelligence, she has piqued my interest. I want to know all there is to know about Lola Pacini and what makes her tick.